The Pirate Who Stole A Nation
by FansOfAFeather
Summary: The cracks in time and space are closing, and Britain must close them, but at a cost...
1. Double O Ninja

"Britain, no, you don't have to do this!" cried America. He had to shout over the roar of the flames that heated the room, licking up at the walls. "Please, just listen to me for once in your life-" "No!" Britain shoved his younger brother away from him, his green eyes blazing. "If I sacrifice myself, all of this will never exist! You and Canada, and everyone-you'll be safe! I must do this!" America grabbed his arm. "But you won't exist either," he said, tears in his bright blue eyes. "Please, Britain, I need you, we both need you...please don't leave me alone again...please" "America." Britain gave a small, sad smile and bushed the taller boy's bangs from his forehead. "It'll be okay." The tears began to drip down America's face. He ducked his head, not wanted Britain to see him crying. "If I can at least save you, one nation," said Britain softly. "It will be worth it." With a choked sob, America threw himself at Britain and wrapped his arms around him. Britain's eyes widened as he was suddenly smothered in a bear hug. The smell of old leather and meadow grass hit him, a scent so familiar he began to tear up to. He closed his eyes and let America hug him one last time. America finally pulled himself off of his older brother, wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand. "Farewell, America," Britain murmured, turning away. He faced the flames with his heart pounding in his chest. The heat warmed his face, blowing back his hair. "Run, America," he ordered, not even glancing back. America took a step back, staring at Britain with wide eyes. "I said run!" At Britain's growl the younger nation took off, leaving him alone. Britain swallowed, his eyes narrowing with a sudden surge of forced bravery. "DOUBLE O NINJA!" he shouted and jumped down into the fiery pit. The flames engulfed him, there was a bright flash, and then everything went black. 


	2. Conference Room

Britain's eyes flew open and he sucked in a breath of air. Air. He was alive. Panting, he slowly sat up. He was in the conference room, the one where the countries held their meeting once a month. Sunlight streamed in through the enormous windows, lighting the room with a pleasant morning feeling. "I made it," whispered Britain, his voice hoarse. He looked down and wiggled his foot, then his fingers. A grin broke across his face. "I love it when I do that." He slowly got to his feet, putting a hand on the smooth wooden conference table for balance. Looking around, he saw all the chairs were empty, but papers lay scattered in front of the seats and glasses of water stood at various levels of emptiness around the table. The clock read 12:23. "So everyone's on break?" he wondered aloud. "Bloody hell, I thought I told you stop egging on Russia!" shouted an angry British voice. "Are you trying to start another war?" Britain narrowed his eyes and shrunk behind the table as two countries walked into the conference room. Two very familiar countries. "It's not my fault the creep can't take a joke!" complained America. "He's such a-ow! Hey, stop pulling my ear!" Britain's eyes widened as another Britain came into view, holding America's ear between his fingers, pulling the younger country's head closer to him. "I'm not a freaking kid anymore, Iggy, cut it out!" "You say you're not a child, but I honestly don't see the difference between your behavior and a two-year-old's. Starting a fight because Russia took your seat..." "It wasn't my seat, it was Mattie's! That jerk won't leave him alone and-ow!" The two didn't seem to take notice of the first Britain, who had slowly risen himself to standing position. He stared at the other two as they argued. "No, hang on," he muttered to himself. "This is...this is last week, when America got in another fight with Russia." Then something caught his eye and he turned. A small crack in the wall was becoming thinner and thinner, closing itself. Britain raised his eyebrows. "Oh. Okay. The cracks are closing..." Britain looked back to America, who was now standing alone in the room, rubbing his ear reproachfully. "America!" called Britain. America's head shot up and he stared right where Britain was standing. A moment passed before the American turned away, apparently not seeing anything. Then the whole scene changed, the conference room melting away. 


	3. Hamburgers

Britain blinked, and found himself standing in his own room. The other him was lying in bed, panting with a cloth on his flushed forehead. France stood at his bedside, frowning at a thermometer. "Oh, zis is bad, 'is fever isn't going down at all!" France sighed wearily and placed the thermometer on Britain's side table. He looked down at Britain with a sad, almost pouting expression. "Y'know, 'e would be so much cuter if 'e was always this silent..." "This...this is when..." The first Britain paused, trying to remember. "This is when I got so sick I could hardly get up, and the frog took care of me, but..." "Ohon, now's my big chance!" France's grin took a turn for the perverted side. "I'll-" He was interrupted by a door slamming open, causing both France and the first Britain to wince. "Dude, Britain!" came the obnoxious shout. "I built some planes and I totally think-huh? What's wrong with his face?" America walked into the room, frowning. "Hey, you be nice!" shouted France. "He is very sick! He has a bad cold." "What?" America tilted his head, a grin spreading across his face. "He's sick? I got the cure for what ails you, my man!" Laughing, he placed his burger on the sick Britain's forehead and stepped back to admire his handy work. "You idiot," hissed the first Britain. "How was that supposed to help me-?" "What the hell?" interrupted America, oblivious. "Why isn't it working?!" "Because it was food, stupid America!" shouted Britain and France at the same time. Britain's cry, of course, went unnoticed. "I wonder if this is how Canada feels?" muttered Britain, looking around the room as France scolded America. His emerald gaze fell on a crack that was sealing itself in the door. "Another one. So I didn't make it...?" He looked up in time to see America wandering out of the room, leaving France by the sick Britain's bedside. Britain followed him out into the hallway. "I just wanted to help," murmured America sadly., stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I guess I could give him some of that medicine I developed, but I was saving it for me..." His blue eyes hardened. "No. Britain should have it." Britain, walking behind him, raised his eyebrows. "America..." he said, reaching out. America paused and looked around the hallway. His lips formed the word, "What?", but no sound came out. Eventually, he kept walking, giving a small shrug. "So America can hear me," Britain said to no one. "Of course, why didn't I..." The scene shifted again, and suddenly Britain was surrounded by loud explosions that shook the earth, and the air was full of the screams of dying men and gunshots. He was in a trench, dug deep into the wet, soggy ground. Bullets flew overhead, and planes roared in the sky. World War One. the Great War. 


	4. The Great War

**Britain said to no one. t I...**Time is...unraveling,** He could see a huge crack in the sky, a glowing jagged crack in the smog. **

**he heard another version of himself shout. Britain whirled. Another him, dressed in a filthy and tattered uniform, knelt by America, and hand pressing down on the American**Now just stay here and try not to get yourself killed!America,s trembling ones. America didnBritain?Is that you? Britain...Britain, I don** The explosion of an artillery shell hitting the ground just a couple feet away from the edge of the trench cause dirt to rain down on the two of them. America flinched. m scared,s eyes widened. America never admitted he was scared; Britain always just assumed he just...wasns face proved him wrong. **

**s okay,**I know it

**America asked, his head buried in his knees. **

**Britain closed his own eyes and leaned forward so his forehead was resting against America**But that** The scene faded again, America melting away from under his fingertips. The sounds of war vanished, leaving a sudden calm silence. Hesitantly, Britain opened his eyes.**


	5. Bye Bye, Arthur

He was standing in a living room, with old fashioned furniture and a grandfather clock that ticked away merrily. He knew this place. It was Americas old room was closed, and he walked up to it and opening it with a push of his hand. The door swung open slowly, revealing a room the exact same as it had been two hundred years ago. The room was dark, and Britain could just make out the form of a small boy lying on the floor.

He walked over to him. It was America, except he was younger, much younger. It was obvious the child had been crying before he fell asleep in the middle of his floor; dried tears streaked his cheeks, the areas around his eyes were red and puffy. In his fist, he clenched a small charcoal pencil. Britain looked from it to the drawing. It was of a half-finished boat, sailing away from a boy who was crying. The boy was labeled **in sloppy handwriting. **

**Britain murmured, picked up the drawing. It was a child**You waited for so long, didn** He reached out and stroked the boyt wake up, and crossed the room to the small wooden bed. With a small sigh, Britain lay America down in it, pulling the covers up to the boy**There. Better than the floor at any rate.s bed. He looked at his younger brother, feeling a pang of sadness. t you? I thought...maybe if you could, I** He sighed and leaned back in the chair, staring up at the ceiling painted with stars. **

**His gaze returned to the boy, a sad smile on his face. t even remember me. Well, youll just be a story in your head. But that he said, running a hand through his hair. re all just stories in the end.s hair. **

**He laughed, thinking about it. t really. You chose me. France just says I stole you.**Oh, the adventures we had. It

**Britain paused, remembering how much older the face his bayonet was pointed at was. Then his smile faded as he remembered what was happening. He shook his head and the smile returned to his face. **

**ll still be there. Britain...and America...and the days that never came.s wall became thinner and thinner. he whispered. t close properly until I He turned back to America, who was still sleeping peacefully, unaware in his dream world. t...I don Britain stood with an air of dignified weariness. ll skip the rest of the rewind,**I hate a good, strong country,Live well. Protect Matthew.t stop a tear from falling down his cheek and he stepped away from the small country, back towards the crack that waited for him.

**And just as he was about to step into the crack in the wall and disappear forever, he heard a small, half-asleep voice mumbled, Britain smiled, silent tears escaping his eyes. With a final sigh, he stepped through the crack and vanished. The crack closed, sealing him away forever.**


End file.
